User blog:Jkphantom9/Fight Night - Team RWBY vs Team JNPR!!
Helloooooooooo, RWBY Wiki!! Welcome to Fight Night at Beacon Academy!! I'm your host, Shiro Shinobi (aka JKphantom9), let's get ready to rumblllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!!!! In this corner we have Team JNPR, with Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkiyrie, Lie Ren, and their leader Jaune Arc! In the other corner, we have Team RWBY, with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and their fearless leader, Ruby Rose!! Let the match.... BEGIN!! Team JNPR starts us off tonight by launching a bunch of watermelons! Yang steps up and, what's this? She's using turkeys as arm gauntlets? I didn't know you could do that! Blake jumps in as well, and is dual-wielding baguettes! Yang fires her turkeys, Pyrrha jumps out of the way, but Jaune takes the blows! Looks like Blake and Pyrrha have crossed swords! Or should I say crossed breads! Blake looks like she's gaining the advantage, but... oh, Pyrrha strikes back!! Look out folks, looks like Ruby is going table surfing on a cafeteria tray! She lands on Pyrrha's arm, and knocks her back!! Ren and Nora are charging in, but Weiss jumps in as well! And she's wielding... a bottle of ketchup? Anyway, she's sprays ketchup all over the floor, and causes Ren to slip and crash into a stack of tables!! Nora, on the other hand... looks like she's grabbed a metal pole and, what's this? she stabs into a watermelon? Now it looks like she has makeshift giant hammer! She prepares to attack Weiss, but Ruby jumps in the way! And she gets sent flying back!! Weiss grabs a swordfish (who eats those these days?)! She's dualing Nora one-on-one... but she gets sent flying back!! And into a pillar!! Ooh, that looks like it's gotta hurt... Weiss looks like she's unable to battle any further! Yang steps up again and grabs her turkey, with Ren stepping as well! And what's this? He's using leek onions as weapons? Looks like another one-on-one fight, but Yang uppercuts him into the air, and sends him back crashing down!! Ren looks like he's unable to battle any further! Nora jumps in! Looks like the heavy hitters from both teams are now engaging each other.... and Nora sends Yang crashing through the roof!! Dang, looks like she's getting higher... and higher... is she gonna come back down soon? Uh, let's just assume Yang is unable to battle any further! Unfortunately, looks like Nora's weapon has been destroyed! Blake steps up, and what's this? She's using linked sausage as a whip! This sends Nora flying back into the vending machines... and now she's throwing soda cans at Blake! Blake dodges them with, but wait! Looks like we got some Semblance abilities coming into play! Pyrrha is using her magnetism to control the cans! Blake is getting bombarded... and is sent crashing through another pillar! Blake looks like she's unable to battle any further! This is it folks, looks like Ruby is the only one left standing on her team... But wait! What's this? Ruby is picking up an unbelievable amount of speed! She looks like she's drilling through the air, and it causes a tornado! Team JNPR gets sucked up, as well as all the food around them!! Team JNPR gets pinned to the wall!! Unbelievable!! Could this be it? What an amazing comeback!! Ruby just took out all four members on the other team all by herself!! We have a winner folks!!! Victory goes to... Team RWBY!! Looks like some side-viewers got caught up in the crossfire, Sun Wukong and his teammate Neptune Vasilias! Good news is, Sun is unscathed! Neptune on the other hand, uh.... well, so sorry for you buddy! Anyway, this truly was the most epic foodfight ever!! ...of all time!! Thanks for tuning in folks, I'm your host Shiro Shinobi, and have a good night!! Category:Blog posts